videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown is a fighting game for Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and Steam. Release Date: December 14, 2018 Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players or 10 Players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and SpongeBob SquarePants. When you run out of health or get knocked of the stage, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Playable Characters Please don't add live-action, video game (unless they have a animated movie or a series), internet, or book characters. NOTE:'''To show more variety in the roster, please do not give a series more than '''two representatives (excluding echo fighters). Also, "*" means you can play as a character from the start, while "**" means you have to unlock them. #Gumball - The Amazing World of Gumball (*) #Darwin - The Amazing World of Gumball (*) #Mordecai - Regular Show (*) #Pops - Regular Show (*) #€Anti-Pops - Regular Show (Echo of Pops) (*) #Finn - Adventure Time (*) #€Fiona - Adventure Time (Echo of Finn) (*) #Mike - Monsters Inc. (*) #Dipper - Gravity Falls (*) #€Mabel - Gravity Falls (Echo of Dipper) (*) #Bugs Bunny - Looney Tunes (*) #Daffy Duck - Looney Tunes (**) #Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse (*) #Donald Duck - Donald Duck (*) #Larryboy - VeggieTales (**) #Popeye - Popeye (**) #Sherk - Shrek (**) #Puss In Boots - Shrek (*) #Ami Onuki - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (*) #Timmy Turner - The Fairly OddParents (**) #Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls (*) #Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls (**) #SpongeBob Squarepants - SpongeBob SquarePants (*) #Patrick Star - SpongeBob SquarePants (*) #Spyro - Skylanders Academy (*) #Sprocket - Skylanders Academy (**) #Princess Twilight Sparkle - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (*) #Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (*) #Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (**) #€Daring Do - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Echo of Rainbow Dash) (**) #Toothless - How to Train your Dragon (**) #Double D - Ed Edd n Eddy (**) #Eddy - Ed Edd n Eddy (**) #Chuck McFarlane - Chuck's Choice (**) #€Misha - Chuck's Choice (Echo of Chuck) (**) #Woody - Toy Story (**) #Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (**) #Yoohoo - Yoohoo & Friends (*) #Omi - Xiaolin Showdown (**) #Kimiko - Xiaolin Showdown (Echo of Omi) (**) #Ice King - Adventure Time (**) #Wander - Wander Over Yonder (**) #Amethyst - Steven Universe (*) #Arnold Shortman - Hey Arnold! (**) #Helga Pataki - Hey Arnold! (**) #XJ9 Jenny - My Life as a Teenage Robot (**) #Jimmy Neutron - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (**) #Batman - Batman Beyond (*) #Princess Poppy - Trolls (**) #Branch - Trolls (*) #Bill Cipher - Gravity Falls (**) #Inspector Gadget - Inspector Gadget (**) #Spider-Man - The Amazing Spider-Man (*) #Lincoln Loud - The Loud House (**) #€Ronnie Anne Santiago - The Loud House (Echo of Lincoln) (**) #Clyde McBride - The Loud House (**) #Beast Boy - Teen Titans Go! (*) #Cyborg - Teen Titans Go! (*) #Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina the Animated Series (*) #Atomic Betty - Atomic Betty (*) #Kaput & Zosky - Kaput & Zosky (**) #Emmet - The LEGO Movie (*) #Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom (**) #Draculaura - Monster High (*) #Raven Queen - Ever After High (*) #€Apple White - Ever After High (Echo of Raven Queen) (*) #Gru - Despicable Me (*) #Dru - Despicable Me (Echo of Gru) (*) #Minion - Despicable Me (**) #Jessicake - Shopkins (*) #€Peppa-Mint - Shopkins (Echo of Jessicake) (*) #Bubbleisha - Shopkins (**) #Star Butterfly - Star vs. the Forces of Evil (*) #Homer Simpson - The Simpsons (*) #Bart Simpson - The Simpsons (**) #Brian Griffin - Family Guy (*) #Stewie Griffin - Family Guy (**) #Felix - Felix the Cat (*) #Catbug - Bravest Warriors (*) #Johnny Test - Johnny Test (**) #Tyler Bowman - Supernoobs (**) Assist Trophies #Richard #Sulley #Donkey #Snow White #Porky Pig #Roadrunner #Elmer Fudd #Bob the Tomato #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Betty Boop #Chloe Carmichael #Sandy Cheeks #Pop Fizz #Jet-Vac #Applejack #Fluttershy #Stormfly #UD #Norm McFarlane #Emperor Zurg #Hanazuki #Steven Universe #Dan Backslide #Sylvia #Gerald Johanssen #Cindy Vortex #DJ Suki #Guy Diamond #Lynn Loud #Lola Loud #Raven #Starfire #Vector #Lisa Simpson #Meg Griffin #Phineas and Ferb #Unikitty #Kooky Cookie #Madeline Hatter #Clawdeen Wolf #Polly Pocket #Strawberry Shortcake #Barbie #Kenny #Kyle #Cartman #Stan #Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse #The Teen Titans #Lightning McQueen #Mater #Anais Stages #Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time) #Wascally Woods (Looney Tunes) # Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls) # Mixopolis (Mixels) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Isle Of Berk (How to Train your Dragon) #Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) #Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) #Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) #Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Phineas and Ferb) #Gru’s Lab (Despicable Me) #Cloud Cuckoo Land (The LEGO Movie) #Springfield (The Simpsons) #Monster House (Monster House) #Troll Village (Trolls) #Ami Yumi Tourbus (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Rough Riders Chicken (Clarence) #Yootopia (Yoohoo & Friends) #Skylander Academy (Skylanders Academy) #Bistro In The Park (Regular Show) #Monsters University (Monsters Inc.) #King Darius’s Palace (Veggietales) # Kingdom Planet (Wander Over Yonder) # Woody's Roundup (Toy Story) # Cul-De-Sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) # Monster High Main Hallway (Monster High) # Ever After High Main Hallway (Ever After High) # Shopville (Shopkins) # Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Big Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Boxing Ring (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Final Destination (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Cartoon Town (Mickey Mouse) #Exit 9B (Regular Show) #Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) #Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) #Planet Express (Futurama) #The Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Fairy Godmother’s (Shrek) Items #Candy (Refills Health) #Power Heal (Refills Health) # Pizza (Refills Health) # Krabby Patty (Refills Health) #RPG-7 #TNT #Sword Blades #Firework Launcher # Magic 8 Ball #Guitar #Keyboard #Baseball Blaster #Beetle # Soccer #The Kragleiser #Musketeer Sword #Golden Hammer # Rocket Belt # Painbot # Clone Posion # Home-Run Bat # Drill # Bumper # Ray Gun # Killer Eye # Smart Bomb # Motion-Sendor Bomb # Black Hole # Dog Hand WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage. Buddies A Buddy is, among other things, a small, cartoony version of a supporting character in a cartoon series with a cartoonishly enlarged head (also referred to as "super-deformed" or a "chibi"). Other "buddies" can be seen shown in stages in the background, or as part of other characters' Supers (i.e. Noodles appears in Oishi's Level 1 Super). They have been described as "cheerleaders for your characters". They are very simalair to Nanos from Fusionfall. A buddy is unlocked upon playing 3 matches with a character. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games